


Lab-Rat Lena

by WordNerd1977



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordNerd1977/pseuds/WordNerd1977
Summary: Kara finds herself down in L-Corp labs looking for Lena.





	Lab-Rat Lena

**Author's Note:**

> This was spun off of a Tumblr thought by eloquentdrivil:
> 
> When Lena decides to take some time to work on her own personal projects in the L-Corp labs, none of the other techs realize who she is, because Lena Luthor is a devastatingly composed monolith of untouchable grandeur. But Lab-rat Luthor is all messy buns and thick-rimmed glasses, lab coat pushed up to her elbows, pen tucked behind her ear, muttering calculations under her breath, and always, ALWAYS buzzing around like pure kinetic energy on the verge of curing every single cancer at once.

 

Kara had never visited the L-Corp labs; she honestly didn't even realize they were down here. Whenever Lena talked about a project in the "lab", Kara just imagined this ethereal place where faeries and elves used magic to create amazing stuff. But today she discovered that the "lab" was actually divided into 4 floors, located below the L-Corp building, with a designated elevator that Kara had never even seen before. Security to these floors was much tighter than the rest of the building, but Lena had long ago given Kara the same access that she had.

Stepping off the elevator on floor Lab-2, Kara saw a single door with a bio-scanner on the wall. She was nervous as she placed her hand to the scanner, not certain if her access went THIS far. But she smiled when the light on the scanner flashed green and the door clicked open. Lena truly believed in what they had, the trust they had built.

Kara wasn't sure what she expected to see when she opened the door, but there weren't any faeries or elves. It was a big room with bright lights, dozens of workstations with various equipment, computers, book shelves filled with tech books and binders, bins and drawers with hardware and parts. And L-Corp proprietary stuff Kara couldn't identify.

Looking around the large room, several men and women stood chatting or attending their...magical stuff. Kara walked up to the closest person, a rather short, stocky man who looked at her as if she had purple polka dots all across her face when she began speaking.

 **Kara** : *giving a friendly smile* Hi there. I'm looking for Lena...erm..Ms. Luthor. I was told she was down here. Can you point me in the right direction?

 **Short Lab Man** : *blinking, mouth moving silently*

 **Kara** : *uncomfortably glances around at other people now looking at her like she has purple polka dots* umm...Ms. Luthor? Anyone? You know...beautiful woman about yay high, green eyes, dark hair...signs your paychecks…

 **Kara** : Wow...okay...umm...LENA! ARE YOU IN HERE?

 **Lena** : *popping up from behind a workstation in the far corner* Kara?

 **Kara** : *pointing Lena out to the people staring at her* See? She's right there. Was that so hard?

 **Lena** : *moves to give Kara a quick kiss* Babe! What are you doing here?

 **Kara** : *taking a step back and looking Lena up and down; hair back in a messy bun with 2 pencils sticking out, thick black framed glasses, white lab coat over a form fitting black dress* Jess said I'd find you down here…wow, you look…really, really sexy!

 **Lena** : *bites her lip and tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear* Thanks. I had some ideas banging around in my head that I needed to work out.

 **Kara** : *holding the lab coat open* That's the dress you wore to the gallery showing last night...you haven't been home?

 **Lena** : *biting at her thumb* If I said no...how much trouble would I be in?

 **Kara** : Oodles

 **Lena** : *snorting* OK, well after you got called away last night, I left the showing, too. I was on my way home when I had this idea, so I had the driver bring me here so I could just try a few things. And then...here you are.

 **Kara** : Have you eaten anything since the hors d ' oeuvres last night?

 **Lena** : *grimacing, she looks down at her project* Well, no, I haven't eaten…but I have had about 17 cups of coffee.

 **Kara** : *snorts and shakes her head, trying to give her girlfriend a stern look* Babe...you need to feed that giant brain of yours.

 **Lena** : *leans against Kara, arms wrapping around her waist* I kinda got sucked down the rabbit hole with this idea.

 **Kara** : *grins and lifts a white bag* Well then, lucky for you that you have the most thoughtful girlfriend ever.

 **Lena** : *grabs the bag and pulls Kara in for a lingering kiss, ignoring the stares of the other lab rats…it WAS her lab after all* Yes, I certainly do. Thanks, babe. What did you bring me?

 **Kara** : *makes a scrunched up yucky face* A spinach and turkey wrap. I hope that's alright.

 **Lena** : *smiling* It sounds perfect.

 **Kara** : By the way, I've been trying to reach you all day. Is your cell off?

 **Lena** : *speaking excitedly around a mouthful of food* Oh! I cannibalized it for some parts. I needed the [techno babble] in order to connect the [techno babble] to the infuser. I have this theory that (blahblahblah something super smart blahblahblah). So, we'll see if it works.

 **Kara** : *grinning at her super intelligent girlfriend* Wow…I have zero idea what you are talking about…but it's crazy hot!

 **Lena** : *setting down her wrap, wiping her mouth on a napkin, taking Kara's hand* Come with me.

 **Kara** : *follows Lena into a tiny store room, grinning* Babe...are we gonna…

 **Lena** : *shutting and locking the door* Oh, you bet we are.

 **Kara** : *allowing herself to be pushed against the door* What if they hear us?

 **Lena** : *leaning in, kissing Kara's jaw and neck* You could try staying quiet this time. Although I do love hearing you.

 **Kara** : *groaning, one hand on the back of Lena's head holding her close, the other around her waist* Me staying quiet...has never worked...for us...in the past.

 **Lena:** *grinning wickedly* I know.

* * *

 

 **Lab Guy 1** : *looking at the door* Do you guys think they are OK in there?

 **Lab Guy 2** : *cleaning his glasses with his tie* Sounds like a Howler Monkey.

 **Lab Guy 3** : *talking on his phone* Guys, my girlfriend says it's sex.

 **Lab Guy 1** : *confused* Sex?

 **Lab Guy 3** : *nodding his head* Really good sex.

 **Lab Guy 2:**  Walter, you have a girlfriend?


End file.
